


Damaged

by cosmosmariner



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, every single doctor on this show was lonely as hell, it's all very emo, no one's really together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosmariner/pseuds/cosmosmariner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foreman's winding down after a hard day at work, and thinks about his and his co-workers' relationship with House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 6/18/05 to my writing journal

Eric looked at Allison, watched her, devoured her every movement as she slow danced with herself to the sensuous trance beat. She had her eyes closed, her hips moving with the beat, not knowing that her colleague was imagining his hands on those hips, moving with her. A wisp of her brown hair had worked itself out of the tight ponytail that she always wore; it fell and stuck to her sweat dampened forehead. Such abandon. She did everything with that abandon. It had made her attractive to House. Of course, it was on the professional side that House found her attractive. Eric doubted sincerely that Dr. House ever noticed her fragile beauty in a real way.

Chase was sitting next to him at the bar, idly drinking a longneck. Eric knew that Chase had noticed Cameron's beauty. After all, she teased him with the slight sexual tension that they shared on an every day basis. Allison was not only pretty, but shrewd. Driven. Shattered. Foreman looked at Chase, whose hands gripped the beer bottle in a way that a drowning man would grip a life buoy. He was smart, hungry for approval and power, ambitious. Broken. _What is Eric Foreman?_ he thought to himself. He was a boy from the wrong side of town. He had something to prove, something inside that yearned to be more than the black man who made good. Damaged.

What was it about Dr. Gregory House that drew the dejected to him? What could that lonely, messed up man see in Chase and Cameron and Foreman that called to him? Why did he want them to serve on his diagnostic team? There was only one thing that Eric could think of. House wanted people who were brilliant and single-minded, but just as damaged as he was.

The music ended, and Cameron walked back to the bar, calling the bartender to her with a wave of her hand and the promise of a large tip. "Vodka sour, please," she said. "Extra ice."

"Hey, Allison," Chase said to her. "You never did really tell us what you saw in Dr. House that made you ask him out."

Foreman didn't pay attention to the flippant answer she gave him. He already knew why.


End file.
